Goresan Terakhir
by Florenca Indie
Summary: Walau ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah pengharapan semu dikala ingin melihat matahari di tengah sejuknya malam, tapi aku akan selalu mencoba menggoreskan kenanganmu tentangku... Sampai jarak tak tak dapat lagi mempertemukan kita...


**_"Goresan Terakhir"_  
**

******~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Disclaimer : ****Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Hinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Dan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading, RnR please! ^.^)/  
**

**********~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

Sang surya terbangun dari peraduannya, udara malam yang menusuk tulang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, semilir angin musim dingin memasuki jendela rumah-rumah.

Gadis itu bersandar di sisi ranjang dengan posisi duduk sembari menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, melihat salju yang sedang berjatuhan menyapa bumi dengan indah.

Ingin rasanya gadis itu bermain-main diluar, merasakan tangannya menyentuh salju yang berjatuhan dari langit dengan giginya yang bergemelutuk kedinginan, menyusuri jalan yang berlapis salju dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati, berlari kecil, terpeleset, jatuh, bangkit lagi, membuat boneka salju, dan lainnya.

Melihat orang berlalu lalang diluar membuat dirinya semakin iri, ia ingin berbincang-bincang dengan orang lain, mengikuti berbagai kegiatan, memiliki sahabat, bersekolah, dan rutinitas lainnya yang dikerjakan oleh kebanyakan orang sebayanya.

Tetapi ia harus tetap berada di kamarnya demi keberadaannya di dunia, demi kesehatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansion Hyuuga's**

**~07.30 Am~**

"Hinata, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu kamar si gadis yang diketahui bahwa namanya adalah Hinata.

"Ya Neji _nii_," jawab Hinata dari dalam kamarnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Neji pun memasuki kamar Hinata berhati-hati, lalu menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Hinata, ini Neji _nii _bawakan coklat panas dan telur rebus seperti biasa," Ucap Neji sambil menaruh nampan berisi sarapan untuk Hinata ke meja di samping ranjangnya.

"A-arigato Neji_ nii_," jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Hari ini dingin ya Hinata," kata Neji yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Hinata.

"Iya _nii-san_. Mmm, Hinata ingin sekali bermain diluar, bisakah _nii-san_ membawaku keluar?" pinta Hinata sambil menyesap coklat panasnya sesekali.

"Hinata _chan_, kamu harus mengerti, kalau keadaanmu seperti ini bagaimana aku membawamu keluar? Kalau keadaanmu semakin parah bagaimana? Aku pasti sangat khawatir Hinata, bukan hanya aku, tapi seluruh keluargamu. Jadi, tetaplah disini ya?" pinta Neji.

"Tapi _nii-san_…" jawab Hinata mengelak.

"Sssttt...Habiskan coklat panas dan telur rebusmu, setelah itu tidurlah, jangan menatap jendela berlama-lama, nanti kau akan mendapatkan kesedihan disana, dan..." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Hinata penasaran.

"Aku menyayangimu." ucap Neji lalu menuju pintu kamar Hinata.

"Y-ya _nii-san_, aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangi seluruh keluargaku." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Neji pun membalas ucapan Hinata dengan senyuman tipis, lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang menghabiskan sarapan di kamarnya.

'Hinata, andai kau tahu, aku ingin sekali membawamu keluar, walau hanya sekedar bermain. Aku tahu kamu bosan, aku pun begitu jika aku berada di posisimu. Tapi apa daya, setelah penyakit itu menyerangmu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku hanya ingin melihat kau tetap hidup, tetap berada di dunia ini. Jadi, maafkan aku Hinata, aku yakin seseorang akan datang dan membuatmu bahagia...,' batin Neji sembari berjalan menjauh dari kamar Hinata.

…

_**Hinata's POV**_

Hah, lagi-lagi, permintaanku tidak dikabulkan. Padahal, apa salahnya jika aku ingin bermain diluar? Aku sudah bosan berada di dalam kamar ini. Aku tahu, aku tahu akan penyakitku.

Aku terserang penyakit kanker otak stadium tiga, sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur 11 tahun.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa terserang penyakit ini, aku tak menginginkannya, tapi apa daya, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kesembuhanku. Dan setelah itu, selama beberapa tahun aku terus berada di rumah, bisakah kalian membayangkan betapa bosannya aku? Apa aku salah jika aku ingin keluar sejenak untuk melepaskan penatku yang selama ini tersekap di rumahku sendiri?

Huft, ya sudah lah, yang aku bisa lakukan sekarang adalah tetap tegar dan tersenyum.

**...**

Aku berusaha menghabiskan sarapanku secepat mungkin agar aku bisa menggambar sketsa wajah yang belum ku selesaikan dari kemarin. Ya, dikamar ini aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menggambar dan menggambar walaupun aku terkadang juga melukis, tetapi aku lebih suka menggambar.

Sesekali aku menggambar sketsa wajah seseorang dan aku berusaha berbicara dengannya, berharap ia menyapaku, walaupun aku tahu itu tak akan mungkin. Tapi buktinya berhasil untuk mengusir kesepianku, gambar yang ada di sisi ranjangku ini telah ku anggap sebagai temanku yang paling setia.

Aku sudah menggambarnya cukup lama, sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu, ia memiliki rambut sebahu yang berwarna merah jambu, mempunyai mata yang sangat indah berwarna hijau emerald, kulitnya putih dan berparas manis, dan gambarku tersebut ku namai Sakura.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, hampir disetiap sudut kamarku terpasang gambar sketsa wajah yang sudah ku anggap sebagai sahabatku sendiri, tapi semuanya adalah wanita, aku belum pernah menggambar wajah seorang pria, dan tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam khayalanku.

Tetapi kemarin, secara tiba-tiba, entah mengapa di bayanganku terpikir untuk menggambar seorang pria yang mempuyai rambut berwarna hitam, gagah, putih, dan terkesan dingin. Akhirnya, inilah yang ku gambar, sebenarnya belum sempurna secara keseluruhan, dan memerlukan beberapa polesan disana-sini agar terlihat lebih indah.

Sebetulnya, dulu aku tidak pernah menggambar sesering ini karena aku tidak begitu kesepian. Hari-hariku dulu selalu ditemani oleh _kaa-san_ ku, aku selalu bercerita tentang semua bebanku kepadanya, menurutku ia _kaa-san_ paling hebat yang pernah ada, mampu membuatku bangkit disaat aku menyerah menghadapi takdir ini, mampu membuatku tertawa ditengah tangis yang mendera, mampu membantu menyeka peluhku dalam menghadapi penyakitku.

Tetapi sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu ia pergi meninggalkanku, sendiri disini, aku hampir ingin bunuh diri sebelum Neji_-nii_ datang dan tinggal di rumahku, ia mampu menghilangkan kesepianku ini walau hanya sedikit, aku berhutang banyak padanya. Kini, seperti yang diajarkan _kaa-san_ kepadaku, bahwa jika aku kesepian dan memerlukan kehadirannya disisiku, aku cukup bercerita kepada bintang-bintang yang berada di atas sana, kata _kaa-san_, ia ada bersama ribuan bintang lainnya.

**...**

Aku kembali menggambar, ternyata sulit ya menggambar wajah seorang pria, atau memang hanya aku saja yang belum terbiasa.

"Hihihi...," aku terkikik geli saat membayangkan bahwa rambutnya berbentuk seperti pantat ayam, menurutku itu sangat lucu.

Aku pun menatap keluar jendela kamar, sebenarnya gambarku sudah selesai, tapi aku berusaha mencari inspirasi untuk menambah kesan karakter yang ada. Di luar jendela, aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, di luar jendela itu, Eh! Itu? Siapa yang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan? Ke-kenapa mirip sekali dengan gambarku ini? Kok bisa sangat mirip?

" Hinata-_nee_!" Ada yang memanggilku, aku pun berusaha mengacuhkannya agar bisa melihat secara detail orang yang 'sangat mirip dengan gambarku', ia sedang menendang-nendang salju di depannya sambil berjalan, membawa sebuah kantong plastik yang sepertinya berisi sayuran, oh! Mungkin ia barusaja dari supermarket di dekat sini, paling-paling ia sedang disuruh _kaa-san_ nya untuk ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan seperti sayuran atau buah-buahan. Ya ampun, lagi-lagi aku jadi teringat _kaa-san_ ku. Tetapi sebenarnya siapa dia?

" Hinata-_nee_!" Ah iya, ada yang memanggilku.

_**End Hinata's POV**_

**...**

"Hinata-_nee_!" Hinata pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sketsa yang ia pegang ke arah pintu kamar.

Dari ambang pintu terlihat gadis kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata, ia sedang membawa selembar kertas putih bersih dengan pensil miliknya, ia hendak masuk namun malu-malu hingga yang terlihat hanya setengah badannya yang tidak tertutupi pintu.

"Ah Hanabi-_chan_, ada apa? Mari masuk!" Sapa Hinata dengan senyuman khas sembari menggerakan tangan mengisyaratkan Hanabi agar masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Awalnya Hinata ragu siapa yang datang ke kamarnya sepagi ini jika bukan Neji-_nii_, tetapi tubuh mungil seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang digerai serta masih memakai piyama bermotif beruang coklat membuat ia yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah Hanabi yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis kecil itu pun melangkah memasuki kamar Hinata lalu menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Terdengar decitan halus dari arah pintu ketika Hanabi menutupnya. Lalu gadis itu berlari kecil mendekati Hinata yang tengah terduduk di ranjang.

"Hinata-_nee_, aku boleh minta diajarkan menggambar seperti kemarin? Gambar serta lukisan Hinata-_nee_ memang bagus! Kemarin... lukisan Hinata-_nee _yang bertema 'ketenangan' terjual 125 juta lho di pelelangan! Walaupun masih ada lukisan yang harganya diatas lukisan _nee-chan_, tetapi aku tetap menganggap lukisan Hinata-_nee_ yang terbaik! Gambarku yang diajarkan Hinata-_nee_ kemarin juga dipuji oleh teman sekelasku, kata mereka 'Sangat indah' dan langsung ku bilang saja bahwa _nee-chan_ lah yang mengajariku. Oh iya! _nee-chan_ mendapat salam dari mereka, kata mereka, mereka mengagumi lukisan maupun gambar yang dibuat _nee-chan_! aku menjadi merasa bangga memiliki Hinata-_nee_ yang pandai menggambar serta melukis! Dan... baik hati!" jelas gadis kecil itu panjang lebar tanpa menghiraukan keadaan disekelilingnya, tampaknya ia sangat bangga terhadap kakaknya yang satu ini. Setelahnya, Hanabi memeluk Hinata dengan erat kemudian melepaskannya kembali. Hinata pun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Sampaikan salamku juga kepada mereka ya Hanabi-_chan_, bahwa terimakasih telah mengagumiku." Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang bermotif sekumpulan bunga lavender agar Hanabi duduk disana supaya lebih mudah mengajarinya menggambar. Hanabi pun menanggapi isyarat tangan kakaknya dengan langsung duduk disana.

"Nah Hanabi, disaat awal kita menggambar, kita harus menentukan dulu temanya, lalu kita buat pola gambarnya, setelah itu...," Hinata pun memulai kelas menggambarnya.

'Eh, tapi siapa ya dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya disekitar sini...,' batin Hinata heran.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**_Cuap Cuap Saya :_**

Hello! Ada yang masih ingat denganku kah? Author yang suka ganti2 penname, kadang Moi kadang Flo -,-)

Oke, kali ini panggil aku Flo, yep! Florenca, cukup Flo!

Nah, kal ini aku update fic lagi, tapi segini dulu ya! Dan faktanya, aku belum buat chapter dua nya, endingnya pun aku tak tau -,-)a *jduag, plakk, wadezig*

Adakah yang mau kasih saran? .-.)a

Review ya ^_^)/

** Review!**

_(Minggu, 23 December 2012 )_


End file.
